A Star Wars Legend: Paladins
by JLongtain
Summary: When an undercover agent spying on the empire gets stranded in an uninhabited planet, a rare group of mercenaries is sent out to get her before the Rebels can find her.


A STAR WARS LEGEND: PALADINS

by John Longtain

INT. ALIA'S ROOM

Alia is sitting on the floor in the center of her room facing the entrance door. Her bed is at her back. She sits cross legged. Her right eye is covered by a patch. The left one is closed. She's meditating. Slowly, we approach her and lower ourselves until we are face to face with her and we seem to be pulled into her mind.

BLUR TO:

EXT. SPACE — PLANET SCHNE

We see a planet floating in the starS strewn darkness of space. It has very few clouds, and is mostly white. There are many mountain ranges running across its surface, and we can almost see a few green spots staining the white. At the center of every green spot, there is a body of water.

BLUR TO:

EXT. SKY — PLANET SCHNE

We're closer now to the planet, and we can see that most of the white is actually pine trees covered by snow. We concentrate on one of the spots of green, however, and we can see that at its center, there's a lake of water. Steam rises from the water and, around it, grass grows, and the trees aren't covered by snow.

BLUR TO:

EXT. LAKE CLEARING — DAY

We're standing next to the lake now. We stare ahead at the trees before us for a few seconds, then turn slightly to the side to concentrate on a cave nearby. Two bestial eyes shine in the darkness suddenly, and they look at us unblinking. There's a roar, and then black.

BLUR TO:

EXT. SPACE — PLANET RYLOTH

We're back in space, looking at a planet, but it's not Schne. Most of it is barren, but there are a few green spots, and it's equator is covered by a linear forest. We're looking at Ryloth. We hear a knock, and ripples disturb the image, as if we were looking at the planet reflected on a pool of water. One knock, two knocks, three knocks. The ripples increase with each knock and the image is completely distorted by the third one.

CUT TO:

INT. ALIA'S ROOM

Someone knocks three times on Alia's door. She opens her eye somewhat startled, looks at the door, and speaks to the person on the other side.

ALIA

Come in, Eni.

The door opens. Eni is on the other side. She looks at Alia sitting on the floor and steps in.

ENI

How did you know it was me?

ALIA

I must know your way of knocking by now.

Alia's eyebrows go up, and her eyes go vacant.

ENI

What's wrong?

ALIA

Maybe a lot.

Alia gets on her feet and moves towards the door. Eni steps aside to let her pass.

CUT TO:

INT. JP-TO01'S CORRIDOR

Alia turns a right coming out of her room. She seems concentrated. Eni follows behind her somewhat fretfully.

ENI

What is it?

ALIA

I just have a bad feeling.

Alia turns a left and walks quickly down the corridor.

ENI

What do you mean a bad feeling?

ALIA

You know what a bad feeling is.

She opens a door and walks in.

CUT TO:

INT. COMMON ROOM

Alia keeps walking forward, moving across the room. Eni is still following her. An astromech, L1-R1, turns its head to look at both of them and beeps a few times.

L1

(beeps)

ENI

Does it have to do with your powers?

Alia stops, and turns to look at Eni sternly.

ALIA

Eni…

Eni lowers head apologetically.

ENI

Sorry.

She looks up, a bit sad.

ENI

But it's the truth.

ALIA

I know.

That doesn't mean I want it to be.

Alia opens the door to the cabin. It slides open, and she walks in.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT — JP-TO01

Captain Aro and Hilen are occupying both seats in the cockpit, and they turn to look at Alia, who walks into the cockpit with Eni and L1 behind her. Alia stops to a stand and talks to Aro.

ALIA

We need to power the guns.

Hilen shakes his head.

HILEN

Not again.

ARO

What is it this time, Alia?

ALIA

I don't know, sir.

HILEN

We don't have that much power left, sir. I'd recommend we didn't waste it shooting at derelict asteroids.

ENI

Alia says those asteroids would have crashed with our ship if she hadn't shot them.

HILEN

Right. There's not even a thing on the radar.

ALIA

It might be too late by the time it shows up in the radar.

Aro stands up

ARO

Are you going to go trigger happy like you did with the asteroids?

Alia closes her eye, concentrating.

ALIA

No.

I just need five shots.

ARO

Can we spare five shots, Hilen?

Hilen looks at the console.

HILEN

No, sir. We really are desperate for power.

L1

(beeps)

ARO

What did he say.

HILEN

That we should land soon and get some power cells.

ENI

Actually, he said we're good for seven shots.

ARO

Is that so, L1?

L1

(beeps)

ARO

Well, send power to the guns, Hilen. Alia, we don't want to end up stranded in the middle of nowhere. Understood?

Alia simply nods and moves to one of the doors to the sides of the cockpit.

CUT TO:

INT. GUNPORT

Alia walks in and sits on the turret, turning it on. We see the screens come to life, displaying the aiming reticule. She ignores it, however, and looks on ahead through the transparent steel. Her gaze is lost for a few seconds…

And she springs into action suddenly. She moves the turret to the right to fire. Then down to the center and to the left to fire. Then right to fire. Then slightly up to fire. Finally, to the right and slightly down to fire. The movements are minimal, but precise.

Alia shuts down the gun, gets off the turret, and walks out of the gunport.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT

Alia walks into the cockpit. Everyone looks at her.

HILEN

If you were aiming for the darkness, you hit it.

Alia ignores him, and addresses captain Aro.

ALIA

Are we heading for Ryloth?

ARO

Yes.

ALIA

Do you need me for anything?

ARO

No. You may spend your time as you please.

Alia nods and walks out of the cockpit. The door closes behind her.

ENI

I didn't tell her.

ARO

What's that, dear?

ENI

I didn't get to tell her where we're going. How did she know?

Aro smiles at her and sits down in his chair again.

ARO

Go keep her company, Eni. She needs it.

ENI

Yes sir.

Eni walks towards the door.

ARO

Did you know you're the only one that calls me sir?

Eni stops and turns around to speak to the captain.

ENI

I… did notice, sir.

ARO

Keep doing it. I like it.

ENI

Yes, sir.

Eni walks out of the cockpit. The door closes, and captain Aro turns on his chair to look ahead through the viewport.

HILEN

Shots well wasted.

Aro pulls a corner of his lips back in a slight grimace.

HILEN

Seriously. Why do you allow her to do whatever she wills? Especially when–

The radar starts beeping.

L1

(beeps warningly)

Aro grips the controls to move the ship.

ARO

Calm down, L1. I got it. Start the calculations for the jump to lightspeed. We're going to Ryloth.

L1 turns around and extends his peripheral to gain access to the ship's computer.

L1

(beeps dutifully)

HILEN

Please don't tell me you think this has anything to do with Alia's little display.

ARO

It would be hard not to.

Aro nods at the viewport. Hilen turns to look at it.

The huge carcass of a worm-like space creature floats by. Behind it, we see another one, and another one.

HILEN

Krods?

ARO

Krods.

Aro taps the radar. In it, we can see five dots flying closer and closer to the center of the radar's face

ARO

Five of them. They would have torn the ship apart.

HILEN

But Jedi aren't real.

Aro grimaces.

ARO

That's what the empire says.

L1

(beeps)

Aro looks at his screen to read the translation of what L1 is saying.

ARO

Make the jump, L1.

L1

(beeps)

The stars stretch into lines in the viewport, and the ship is enveloped in the light blue tunnel of hyperspace.

A silent while passes in the ship. Aro simply stares ahead, but Hilen leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

HILEN

What do you think?

ARO

About Alia? I think she never misses what she shoots at. I think the empire lies. And I think she just killed five krods without even looking at them.

HILEN

But do you think she's a Jedi?

ARO

She's not a Jedi, Hilen.

Aro turns to look at Hilen sternly. He's visibly upset.

ARO

As far as anyone outside this crew is concerned, she is not a Jedi. Nor has she ever heard of the Force, and she has never even heard of the Jedi. Am I clear, Hilen?

Hilen nods and leans back on the back of his chair.

HILEN

Yes, sir.

ARO

Good.

HILEN

Should I go, sir?

ARO

No. Have you heard any tales of the Jedi?

HILEN

I didn't know there were tales.

ARO

There are.

Aro takes in a deep breath and lets it out, slumping on his chair, arms on the rests. He looks at the shifting blur of hyperspace and smiles.

ARO

There are.

FADE TO:

EXT. SPACE

In the darkness of space, the ship of our adventurers, the JP-TO01 comes out of hyperspace. We follow it as it keeps advancing, making its way to Ryloth.

CUT TO:

INT. JP-TO01 – COCKPIT

Captain Aro and Hilen are pushing buttons in their consoles, checking on monitors.

ARO

How's our ID masking, L1?

L1 has his peripheral stuck to the ship's computer, and he turns it this way and that.

L1

(beeps)

ARO

Good. How are the ship's readings, Hilen?

HILEN

Almost no power, Aro. Fuel's not too bad, but we could do with some of it, and power cells for the hyperdrive.

ARO

We should have enough of both by the time we leave this planet. Take care of the landing. I'll get the girls. When you're done, go to the common room.

HILEN

Got it.

Aro stands up off his chair and walks out of the cockpit. Hilen pushes a few more buttons to set up the automatic landing sequence and leans back on his chair. He turns to L1.

HILEN

What did you think of that story he told us? Think it's true?

L1

(beeps)

HILEN

Well, I don't know what to think anymore. You saw what Alia did.

L1

(beeps)

HILEN

I'm trying to make up my mind. That's why I'm asking you!

L1

(beeps)

HILEN

It's not the first time I ask for your opinion!

L1

(beeps)

HILEN

Yeah, well, this is the **last** time I ask for it, you bin of fried boards.

There's a moment of silence. Hilen stares sulkily ahead, but L1 ends the silence.

L1

(beeps)

Hilen seems confused.

HILEN

You told him that story?

L1

(beeps)

HILEN

You were in the clone wars? Were you the droid Aro mentioned in the story?

L1

(beeps)

Hilen stares at L1, amazed, for a few seconds.

HILEN

Your master was an actual Jedi? They did exist?

The ship shakes, and we can hear the release of a pressurized container somewhere in the ship. The monitors shut down, and Hilen looks up and around.

HILEN

We're on ground.

L1

(beeps)

HILEN

Yeah. We're continuing this later.

Hilen stands and walks out of the cockpit. L1 retracts his peripheral and follows him.

CUT TO:

INT. COMMON ROOM — JP-TO01

Aro, Alia, and Eni are already here. Alia is sitting on one of the armchairs, but Eni is standing up. Hilen stands to Aro's side while L1 slides to be next to Alia. Aro is also standing up with his arms crossed.

ARO

I got a transmission from Indi. She asked me to come here to talk about a proposition. Given the fact that we're low on supplies, I don't foresee myself refusing her proposal. So get it in your heads that we'll be leaving on a mission.

ENI

Can I go with you, sir?

Aro looks at Eni for a few seconds, thinking.

ARO

Indi's very weary of people knowing about her, Eni. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay here.

ENI

Well, can we at least get out of the ship for a while?

ARO

Imagine I'm ambushed. I'll send a signal to the ship so you can escape. But how will you know what to do if you're not here? They'll get me, all of you, and the ship.

Eni sighs, dejected.

ENI

Yeah. I guess.

HILEN

There's not much to do here in Ryloth anyway, Eni. There's just stormtrooper entertainment.

ENI

What's stormtrooper entertainment?

Aro chuckles, as does Hilen.

ARO

Train with Hilen and Alia while I'm done. You two girls can't rely on blasters all the time. You'll need to defend yourselves at some point from someone who knows how to punch where it hurts.

ENI

Yes, sir.

Aro turns to look at Alia.

ARO

Keep an eye on things, Alia.

ALIA

Will do.

ARO

L1, use the ship's sensors and warn everyone if you think a squad is moving towards the ship.

L1

(beeps)

ARO

Leave with the ship if I'm not back in uh… three or four hours.

ALIA

Tell Indi I say hello.

ARO

Understood.

Aro leaves the common room, leaving the human, the youth juhani, and the dathomirian in the common room. L1 goes in the opposite direction, returning to the cockpit.

Hilen hops a couple of times in place and tilts his head to one side and the other.

HILEN

Alright. Who's first?

Alia keeps silent.

ENI

I…

HILEN

Who's got more combat experience? The other one can watch and study.

Alia stands, expressionless, and moves to stand in front of Hilen.

ENI

Are you sure, Alia?

Alia doesn't respond, but closes her eye and breathes in deeply. She raises her hands as she inhales, moving them together as they approach her chest, and lowers them close to each other, palms down, in front of her lower stomach. She adopts a fighting stance.

HILEN

Here we go.

Hilen throws a few punches to Alia's head, which Alia dodges by ducking and weaving. She throws a punch at his face, which he parries with his hand. She throws a punch at his stomach, which he takes. Alia grins. But Hilen grabs her by the wrist. He spins and throws Alia over his shoulder to the floor. Alia lands hard on her back.

HILEN

Don't get cocky. An enemy will sometimes take a punch if it means he can gain an ad-

ALIA

HAAAAAAAAAAA.

Alia kicks Hilen in the head, which sends him reeling back. She kips off the floor and goes after Hilen, enraged.

HILEN

Whoa!

ENI

Alia! No!

Their movements are now more violent, and faster. Alia throws a punch at his face, which he parries with his hand. She tries a headbutt, but Hilen crosses his arms to cover his head and push her back. She kicks, but Hilen blocks with his hands, grabs her leg, and kicks the other one from under her. Alia falls to the floor, and Hilen falls with her. He immobilizes her by holding her wrists against the floor.

ALIA

RAAAAAAAAH!

HILEN

HEY!

Eni kneels next to them.

ENI

Alia! Alia, please!

Alia struggles to get free. And even though he can barely manage it, Hilen keeps his hold on her.

ALIA

GAAAAAAAAH.

Eni slams her hands on the floor next to Alia's head.

ENI

Please, Alia!

Alia stops her struggling suddenly, and the impact of Eni's hand on the floor echoes three times in her head. Her eye is open widely, and her mouth is ajar.

HILEN

Are you OK?

Alia blinks twice.

ALIA

Yeah. Yeah. You can let me go.

HILEN

Are you sure?

Alia nods.

Hilen gets off Alia, who sits up and rubs her wrists.

ALIA

It won't happen again.

HILEN

Ok. I don't know what happened, though.

Alia stands, gets out of the way, and sits on the floor with legs crossed. She closes her eye.

HILEN

Hey, I've lost my temper too, but-

Eni grabs Hilen by the arm.

ENI

It's OK, Hilen. Just let her meditate. She needs it.

HILEN

Well, are you gonna try to bite off my head too if we keep training?

ENI

No.

Eni looks sadly at Alia, who doesn't seem to be listening to them anymore.

ENI

But I've never had a real fight before. I just know some moves that Aro taught me.

Hilen nods slowly.

HILEN

Alright.

He turns to glance at Alia, then looks back at Eni.

HILEN

Well, show me what you know. We can work from there.

As they talk about what Eni knows, Alia lowers her head a little, and a tear runs down her face.

CUT TO:

EXT. STREETS OF KUMENTA — DAY

Aro walks along the street of a small, mostly militarized village. Twileks walk the street, most of them carrying boxes of merchandise. But there are also a lot of storm trooper squads patrolling the streets.

Aro approaches the biggest building around, a two story round structure. Music can be heard coming from the building, loud and rhythmic. He opens the door and steps in.

CUT TO:

INT. KUMENTA GIRL PARLOR – DAY

Aro steps into a big establishment, full of tables and stages for dancing twilek girls. There's a bar at one end. Aro looks around. Most of the tables are empty, but there are a few with humans sitting at them, drinking and staring at the two dancing girls entertaining them.

Aro walks to a table close to a corner, and sits, relaxed. A twilek serving girl soon approaches her.

TWILEK GIRL

What'll it be, handsome?

ARO

A room, sweety.

Aro snatches the string of the pendant that hides under his shirt and pulls it out to show it to the girl. It's round and made of a smooth stone. Carved on it, two circles, intertwined like the links of a chain

ARO

A room with the best girl in this place.

The girl smiles at Aro and takes him by the hand.

TWILEK GIRL

Sure thing, sir. Follow me.

Aro stands up and follows the girl with a satisfied smile.

ARO

I really do like it when people call me sir.

TWILEK GIRL

Oh? Sorry to hear that. Our best girl isn't into formalities.

They walk towards the back of the place, passing the tables with the humans drinking and enjoying their shows. As Aro and the girl pass them by, the humans cheer him on.

Aro, keeping appearances, cheers with them and addresses the girl behind the bar.

ARO

Yeah! A round for these boys! On me!

The men cheer even harder. At the back, the girl and Aro climb the stairs that lead to the second floor.

TWILEK GIRL

Well done.

ARO

The best way to avoid troopers is to keep them happy.

TWILEK GIRL

You preach to the choir, sir.

Aro smiles amusedly.

CUT TO:

INT. SECOND FLOOR OF THE TWILEK GIRL PARLOR — DAY

At the upper end of the stairs, They walk down a corridor full of doors, and open one in the middle. She goes in first.

CUT TO:

INT. PARLOR ROOM — DAY

The girl steps into a cozy room with a double bed. She lets Aro in, and closes the door behind him.

TWILEK GIRL

You know the drill, sir.

ARO

That I do.

Aro walks to a corner of the room and lifts a small, concealed trapdoor with a ladder leading down.

ARO

Sorry I can't keep you company.

TWILEK GIRL

No worries, sir. It's nice to have a break.

ARO

I bet.

Aro lowers his legs into the shaft, carefully, and starts climbing down, but stops.

ARO

I think you've given me the best treatment here. I'll be sure to tell Indi.

The girl smiles flirtily.

TWILEK GIRL

Thank you, sir. I'd really appreciate it, sir.

She winks at Aro, who chuckles and climbs down, closing the trapdoor behind him.

CUT TO:

INT. UNDERGROUND LIVING ROOM — DAY

Aro descends the ladder, which leads to an open space with couches surrounding a coffee table. There, two male twileks, one blue and the other green, sit and play a game of dejarik. When they hear the noise of the ladder, they stop their game and stand up, taking their hands to the blasters on their waist.

At the bottom of the ladder, Aro turns around to see the two twileks, and smiles.

ARO

Karn! Indo! It's been a while.

INDO

Aro! Come here!

The blue Twilek approaches Aro and they hug, patting each other's back. They then hold each other's arms to look at the other's face.

INDO

Have you finally come to give up your ways and rectify my sister's?

Aro laughs heartilly.

ARO

Says one of the commanders of the resistance.

They separate, and Aro approaches Karn to shake his hand.

ARO

How are you, Karn?

KARN

Well, Aro. It's good to see you.

ARO

Can I see your sister, Indo?

INDO

She's in her office, Aro. Waiting for you, as I understand it.

ARO

I'll see you in a while, then.

INDO

Console each other, Aro. You haven't seen her in a long time.

Aro nods somewhat nervously, then opens the door opposite the ladder he used to get to the living room.

CUT TO:

INT. INDI'S OFFICE — DAY

Aro steps into the office. It's a spacious place with a desk, a screen built into the desk, and five datapads strewn on it. There's a bed as well, two couches facing each other, and a small table between them. Indi sits at her desk. When Aro steps in, she looks up from the monitor and her face brightens.

INDI

Aro!

She stands up and throws her arms around Aro's neck to hug him dearly. They kiss for a few seconds, and then stare at each other's eyes.

ARO

I've missed you.

INDI

Shut up. I can can't believe I have to send you away immediately.

Aro's countenance turns somber.

ARO

What happened?

Indi breaks away, leading Aro by the hand around her desk.

INDI

Did I tell you about Nestia? A friend of mine.

ARO

Sure. A sergeant for the empire.

Indi sits on her chair and uses the tactile screen to display a window with a transcripted message.

INDI

I received this yesterday. She's apparently stranded in an uninhabited planet called Schne. It's the transcription of a message she sent to us.

Aro looks at the screen and reads the message.

ARO

Indi, stuck in Schne. Need your help to get out of here. Conquered, but opened and closed. Escape pod to planet Schne. Rebels looking for me.

INDI

I need you to go and rescue her before the rebels get to her.

ARO

Why? She's with the empire. Good riddance.

Indi stands to face Aro.

INDI

No, please! She's my friend. I can't let her die out there.

ARO

So why doesn't she contact the empire? Let them handle it.

INDI

Please, Aro. I'm asking you to to this.

Aro sighs.

ARO

You're not telling me something.

Indi looks into his eyes sternly.

ARO

Fine. I'll get going. Where should I take her?

INDI

Here. I promise you won't regret it.

ARO

I'm low on supplies, fuel, and energy cells.

INDI

Your payment will be transferred before you buy whatever you need.

ARO

Kiss me and I'll go.

They kiss again, then touch their foreheads together.

ARO

At least I'll get to see you when I come back.

INDI

And I promise I'll give you the welcoming you want.

They stay like that for a few more seconds. Then, Aro steps back, walks to the door, and turns to Indi before opening it.

ARO

Wish me luck.

INDI

There's not a day I don't. Take care.

ARO

Understood.

Aro opens the door and steps out. Indi closes her eyes and fists. She lets two tears out, but then breathes in hard and lets the air out resolutely. She sits back on her chair, and takes one of the data pads.

The door opens. Aro peeks his head through it.

ARO

Oh, by the way. The girl that led me to the room above treated me the best. You should give her a raise.

INDI

She called you sir, huh?

ARO

As much as she could.

INDI

Come back in one piece and I'll make sure you hear it until you're sick of it.

Aro smiles at her.

ARO

Alia says hi.

INDI

Tell her I hope to see her when you get back.

ARO

Take care, love.

INDI

You too, dear.

Aro's head disappears, the door closes, and Indi continues her work.

CUT TO:

EXT. PLANET RYLOTH — SPACE

The JP-TO01 flies towards us from the planet, and passes us by as we follow it and it heads to the darkness of space.

CUT TO:

INT. COMMON ROOM — JP-TO01

The whole crew is gathered. Everyone is paying attention to Aro, who stands in front of everyone. L1 is next to him, projecting a holographic image of the planet Schne.

ARO

It should be a simple rescue mission. Nestia, a friend of Indi, needs a ride off Schne. There might be rebels after her, however. We might not be friends, but we don't want to be their enemies. So let's not kill anyone we meet unless they're empire. Got it?

ENI

Why are rebels after her?

L1 displays an image of Nestia. She's older than Alia, but of age with Aro, with blond hair and dark eyes.

ARO

Nestia works for the empire. But she's Indi's friend and she asked us to help her.

HILEN

Why?

ARO

Because we trust her.

Hilen turns to look at Eni

HILEN

We do?

Eni nods. Then, Hilen turns to Alia, who nods as well. When his eyes fall on L1, the droid beeps happily

L1

(beeps)

Hilen nods, satisfied.

HILEN

Alright. Makes sense. I trust anyone that pays before the job.

ARO

Good. Schne is mostly uninhabited. There are no intelligent beings, but there is wildlife. Most of it is small, but there is a species of large predators called Dyrulvs. On all fours, they stand twice as tall as us.

L1 projects the image of a four legged canine creature with fangs that protrude from its mouth, and a powerfully built body. It looks like the cross of a wolf and a bear.

ARO

We have the coordinates for Nestia's last known location. Let's cross our fingers and hope we don't have to track her. Make sure your blasters are working properly, and get ready. I bought warm clothing for everyone.

ENI

Yes, sir.

ARO

Scnhe is far from here, so you have time to pay attention to the details of your preparations. Let's go, L1.

L1

(beeps)

The droid and Aro go off to the cockpit. Alia and Eni walk to the opposite door, and Hilen follows them.

HILEN

Alia.

Both girls turn to look at him. Eni considers something for a second.

ENI

I'll go check my stuff. See you in a little while, Alia.

Alia grimaces.

ALIA

Call me if you need any help.

Eni goes through the door, leaving Alia and Hilen alone.

ALIA

I'm sorry about what happened earlier.

HILEN

Whatever it was, I just wanna know if it's something that could happen during a mission. During a blaster fight, for example. Or if you could turn on me in a battle.

ALIA

It could. But you can shoot me if you think your life is in danger. Aro and Eni know to do it as well, son don't worry.

HILEN

That's not very reassuring.

ALIA

I can keep it under control most of the time. But I don't know you, and I felt attacked.

HILEN

Fair enough. I have another question.

Alia waits for Hilen to pose his question, looking at him in the eyes. Hilen smiles at her, both excitedly and childishly.

HILEN

Do you have a lightsaber?

Alia takes in a breath. She turns around, and walks out of the common room towards the door that leads to the corridor, and her room. The door slides up, and closes behind her.

Hilen lets out a frustrated sigh and puts his hands on his waist.

HILEN

How am I supposed to not step on landmines if no one tells me where they are?

CUT TO:

INT. ALIA'S ROOM

The door in Alia's room slides up to let her in. She steps inside and closes the door, then sits on her bed. After a few seconds of staring at the floor, she touches her eye patch. Then, she gets one of her blasters out of its holster, and starts disarming it, putting the pieces next to her on the mattress.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE — JP-TO01

For a couple of seconds, we see the adventurers ship flying in space, which then blasts off into hyperspace.

FADE TO:

EXT. SPACE — SCHNE

The JP-TO01 comes out of hyperspace near the planet Schne. It flies towards it steadily.

CUT TO:

INT. JP-TO01 — COCKPIT

We see Aro and L1 in the cockpit. Aro presses a few buttons on his console. L1 is connected to the ship.

ARO

The trees won't let us land anywhere, so put the ship down in the clearing closes to the coordinates where Nestia is supposed to be, L1.

L1

(beeps)

Aro looks at the translation on his screen.

ARO

Damn. Well, put us on the next closest one.

The captain takes a transceiver from the console and speaks into it.

ARO

Everyone, meet me in the common room. We've arrived at Schne.

Aro gets up to walk across the cockpit, to the door leading to the common room

L1

(beeps)

Aro steps out of the cockpit.

CUT TO:

INT. COMMON ROOM

Aro is the first one in the common room, and waits for the others to get there. It's only seconds later that everyone else walks in, dressed in their warm clothes.

ARO

There's a ship out there already. Rebel, most likely. Which means they must already be looking for Nestia. But maybe not. We'll go to the landing site of her escape pod to start and see where that takes us.

HILEN

Understood.

ARO

Remember, we're not here to make enemies. So make sure your blasters are set to stun.

Aro turns to look at Alia.

ARO

Got it?

ALIA

(sternly)

Yes, Aro.

ARO

Good. I'll go get ready. Stay sharp, just in case those rebels know we're here and come to stir trouble. Not all of them are good.

L1, you'll stay here in the ship and take off with it if things get too messy.

L1

(beeping)

ARO

Eni, you stay close to me at all times. Don't make me regret taking you out there

ENI

No, sir.

Aro and L1 head in opposite directions, while Eni, Alia, and Hilen follow after Aro.

FADE TO:

EXT. CLEARING IN SCHNE — DAY

The JP-TO01 lands in one of the clearings with a lake that spot the surface of Schne. The cargo door opens, and the adventurers step out in a messy single line.

Once outside, Aro checks his navigation device and gestures for the others to follow him.

ARO

Alright, let's go.

They head into the forest.

CUT TO:

EXT. LANDING SITE — DAY

The group makes it to the landing site. It's a small portion of the woods where the trees aren't all that densely packed. Still, we can see broken branches around the pod, which it broke as it landed. The group is just getting here, and Aro inspects the snow around the pod, checking for tracks. Eni stays close to him, but Hilen and Alia walk a fair distance behind, paying attention to the surroundings.

As Aro approaches the pod's cockpit, he points to the ground and talks to Eni.

ARO

See those tracks? Look at the shape and tell me where they're headed.

Eni takes a moment to study the tracks.

ENI

Deeper into the woods.

ARO

That's right. Tell me what you think happened here, based on the tracks.

Eni looks at the ground again and moves her head slowly, following the messy line that the tracks form.

ENI

I think Nestia must have come out of the pod and headed into the woods. Then, a group of people came from over there…

She points to the direction opposite of where the tracks are going.

ENI

...saw Nestia's tracks, and followed her.

ARO

Good girl.

He pets her shoulder, then turns to Hilen and Alia to gesture for them to get closer. He starts speaking once they're all huddled together.

ARO

We're not going to scream or raise our voices from here on out, got it? The tracks lead into the forest, and we're following them. Hilen and Alia will follow a small distance behind, just like we've been doing, and we'll all keep our eyes and ears keen on our surroundings. Understood?

HILEN AND ALIA

Yes.

ENI

Yes, sir.

ARO

Come on.

They walk away from the landing site, and deeper into the forest.

CUT TO:

EXT. EDGE OF A CLEARING — DAY

Aro hides behind a tree, and Eni imitates him, hiding behind the closest trunk to him. In the distance and below in a depression of the land, we can see the clearing with a lake practically in the center of it. On the opposite side of the lake, there's a cave at the foot of a mountain. The rebel spaceship is off to a side. Two rebels are keeping guard near the spaceship, and two more near the cave.

Alia and Hilen stayed behind, and Aro and Eni regroup with them after seeing everything they needed to see. Aro uses his his gloved finger to draw a map of the area in the snow.

ARO

Four armed people. Possibly more in the ship. What can we do?

ALIA

Is the ship accessible?

ARO

It's cargo door is open.

ALIA

Leave those four to me. You go around and sneak closer to the ship to board it when I'm done with them.

HILEN

You'll have to get really close to them if you wanna stun them.

ALIA

I know.

ARO

Sounds like a good plan. We'll signal you when we're ready.

ALIA

Good.

ARO

Let's split up.

Aro, Eni, and Hilen head to the direction nearest the ship, and Alia heads in the opposite one. We follow the group of three.

HILEN

How does she plan to get close enough before they blast her full of holes?

ARO

You'll see. I think I have a pretty good idea. You'll be impressed, don't worry.

Hilen grimaces, unsatisfied, but he follows behind Aro and Eni.

FADE TO:

EXT. EDGE OF THE CLEARING FARTHEST THE REBEL SHIP — DAY

Alia makes her way to one of the trees at the very edge of the clearing carefully, staying behind the trunk of a tree at all times. When she makes it, she peeks at the rebels in the clearing. Nothing's changed much. They still seem unaware, and she smiles to herself. Then, she takes a step back, looks up at the tree, and gives a mighty jump up to one of the branches, then to another, then to another, showing her great athletic ability. She stops near the top, and covers her eyes from the sun to look at the opposite side of the clearing.

CUT TO:

EXT. EDGE OF THE CLEARING NEAREST THE REBEL SHIP — DAY

Aro, Hilen and Eni make it to their spot. There, they hide behind trees. Aro takes out a flashlight from one of his pockets and starts turning it on and off, pointing it at the opposite end of the clearing.

CUT TO:

EXT. EDGE OF THE CLEARING FARTHEST THE REBEL SHIP — DAY

Alia spots the flashing light. She closes her eye.

ALIA

(whispering)

All right…

She takes in a deep breath, squats, and gives a mighty jump forward, towards the rebels.

CUT TO:

EXT. CLEARING — DAY

Still airborne, Alia unholsters both her blasters and, when close enough, she shoots the two rebels near the cave. She spins a few times before landing, which she does right between the two groups of rebels.

CUT TO:

EXT. EDGE OF THE CLEARING CLOSEST THE REBEL SHIP — DAY

Hilen, Aro and Eni were all able to see Alia's acrobatics.

HILEN

Wow!

ARO

Let's go! Eni, stay behind us.

Aro and Hilen break off at a run towards the ship. Eni follows them. They slide down the wall of the depression.

CUT TO:

EXT. CLEARING — DAY

Alia makes quick work of the remaining rebels, shooting each one with each of her blasters. They go down, and she sees her team going into the ship by the cargo door. She smiles at a job well done, but then shakes her head slightly as if bothered by something.

She turns around, looking at the unconscious forms of the rebels near the cave, and walks towards them with a haunted look.

Aro, Hilen, and Eni come out of the ship. The captain immediately spots Alia, and looks concerned.

ARO

Stay here, you two. Hilen, have your rifle ready.

Hilen shifts uncomfortably as Aro walks away. Eni is next to him, and looks worried.

ENI

Sir?

ARO

Just stay there, Eni. I'll tell you when you can come near.

Alia stops next to one of the unconscious rebels. She stares at her, expressionless. She has both blasters out in her hands, hanging by her sides. One of them moves ever so slightly forward…

ARO

Alia.

Presence comes back to Alia's eyes, and she turns around to look at Aro.

ARO

Everything OK?

Alia holsters her blasters.

ALIA

Thanks to you, yeah.

ARO

You're having more trouble lately with it. What is it?

ALIA

I don't know. But it happens every now and then.

Aro puts his hand on her shoulder.

ARO

Can we help you?

ALIA

Just keep a closer eye on me, please.

ARO

Understood.

Aro looks back and gestures for Hilen and Eni to get closer. Both of them jog towards the captain and Alia.

ARO

There was no one in the ship. I'll take a guess and say that some of the rebels followed Nestia to this cave, where they called those who remained in the ship to bring it here. Then a small group went into the cave while these four stayed just in case Nestia came out, and to guard their ship.

HILEN

So what's our plan?

ARO

You and Alia stay here. Bind these four. Me and Eni will go into the cave to look for Nestia and probably deal with the Rebels.

HILEN

Are you sure, captain?

Aro looks questioningly at Hilen.

HILEN

I'm just not quite sure how to deal with Alia.

ARO

So learn. Alia, you'll eventually have to be candid with Hilen. Make sure it's sooner and not later.

Alia turns around and walks away, towards the unconscious rebels near the ship.

ALIA

I'll bind those two.

ARO

Take care of these two, Hilen. Before they wake up. Eni, let's go.

ENI

Yes, sir.

As Aro and Eni head into the cave, Hilen gets down on one knee next to the rebel and gets out magnetized cuffs from his backpack.

HILEN

What do you think? Could she be the end of me?

He slaps the rebel gently.

HILEN

Yeah. Look who I'm asking.

Hilen cuffs the rebel's hands.

HILEN

(sighs)

CUT TO:

INT. CAVE — DAY

Aro and Eni are walking along a tunnel inside the cave. The tunnel is big, about three times their height and just as wide. Behind them, we can still see the mouth of the cave, and the exterior. They walk side by side, although Eni stays a step back and close to Aro, who has his flashlight out to illuminate their way. Eni gets her out and turns it on.

ARO

(whispering)

Don't talk. They'll see us coming because of our light, but it's best if we can keep the fact that we're just two a secret.

ENI

Yes, sir.

They keep walking for a while. Behind them, we can see them walking away from us until we lose them behind a wall as they turn a corner. And with them goes their light. We're left in the darkness,

CUT TO:

INT. CAVERN

In the darkness we wait until we see a light coming from a tunnel ahead of us. Out of it come Aro and Eni. We see them walk into a cavern in silence. Aro looks around, but frequently turns ahead. Eni, on the other hand, is marvelled by her surroundings. Aro suddenly stops, pointing his flashlight down, and holding out his other arm for Eni to stop as well.

ARO

Don't make a sound, dear.

Eni obviously has not noticed what Aro has.

ENI

What is it?

Aro kneels down and puts his finger on the neck of one of the two rebels lying on the floor.

ENI

Are they—

ARO

Yes. Blaster fire. Nestia is afraid. We have to be very careful when we find her, got it? We can't let her think we're rebels. And we can't seem confrontational.

ENI

Yes, sir.

Aro stands up, and walks ahead very slowly and carefully. Eni imitates him.

ARO

(loudly)

Nestia? We come on behalf of Indi.

From the depths of the cavern and tunnels, we can hear the whisper of an echo.

ECHO

amn, amn, amn, amn.

Both Aro and Eni stop suddenly.

ARO

(loudly)

Nestia? We've come to get you out of here…

ECHO WHISPERS

(extremely low but growing in volume, under Aro's line)

ut up, ut up, ut up, ut up…

ARO

...on behalf of Indi. We're unarmed.

ECHOES

shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up.

Aro looks behind him, at Eni, and pushes her gently so she'll stand directly behind him.

ARO

(whispering)

Let's go. Be quiet.

They walk forward, avoiding making any noise. Aro takes out his blaster and points it forward along with his flashlight. After a few steps, something roars in the dark depths.

DYRULV

ROOOAAAARRR

ECHOES

(blaster fire)

They stop, looking nervous.

ECHOES

tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

DYRULV

ROOOAAAARRR

ENI

(whispering)

What is that?

Aro tightens the grip on his blaster and looks intently ahead of him. The echoing taps get louder and louder, as well as the panting grunts of a beast, until further ahead, in a tunnel, the shaking light of another flashlight becomes visible.

ARO

(nervous)

Step back…

The light in the tunnel ahead gets brighter, but it's cone smaller. A shadowed figure holding the flashlight turns the corner and runs towards Aro and Eni.

SHADOWED FIGURE

RUN!

Aro steps aside and pushes Eni with him. He still points his flashlight at the shadowy figure, and we can see it's a woman running, horrified.

NESTIA

RUN, YOU IDIOTS!

Nestia runs past them.

ARO

Run after her, Eni!

Eni obeys immediately, and Aro runs after them, shooting behind him. Behind them, the beast roars.

DYRULV

ROOOAAARRR

CUT TO:

EXT. CLEARING — DAY

Alia and Hilen are standing outside the cave, each on each side of the entrance. Hilen fidgets. Alia is leaning on the stone of the mountain with her arms crossed.

HILEN

I just thought it would be amazing if you had a lightsaber.

Alia turns her head to a side, away from Hilen.

ALIA

(sighs)

A few seconds pass like this.

HILEN

I'm sorry if it's a sensitive—

The dyrulv's roar comes from within the cave.

DYRULV

ROOOOAAAARRRR

Alerted, Alia and Hilen turn around and back away, facing the entrance of the cave. Both of them unholster their weapons.

HILEN

What the hell was that?

Nestia comes running out of the cave. She looks at Alia and Hilen briefly, but then notices the ship to her right and makes for it.

Aro and Eni come out. They follow Nestia. Aro shouts at Hilen and Alia.

ARO

Come on! Into the ship!

HILEN

What happened?

From the cave, the dyrulv bounces right in front of Hilen and Alia. It looks at them predatorily.

DYRULV

(growls)

Both Hilen and Alia are dumbstruck for a second.

HILEN

This is bad.

Both Alia and Hilen start off towards the ship, and the dyrulv bounds after them. It jumps for Alia, but she looks back, sees it, and jumps to a side, rolling to her feet afterwards.

DYRULV

(growls)

The dyrulv lands on the floor, anchoring it's huge claws to the floor and it skids, turning to face Alia.

Hilen looks back and stops.

HILEN

ALIA!

The dyrulv jumps towards Alia again and slashes horizontally at her with its paw. Alia ducks and, already in a squat, jumps up and lands on the back of the dyrulv.

ALIA

GO!

She shoots her blasters down at the beast, not set to stun, but they do nothing to it.

The dyrulv shakes its body, which sends Alia flying to a side. The beast sets its eyes on Hilen, but Alia shoots at it to get its attention.

ALIA

GO!

HILEN

But—

DYRULV

(growls)

The beast jumps at Alia and tries to catch her in its teeth. Alia jumps back and then to the side to dodge it.

HILEN

Damn!

Hilen looks around, trying to find something that might help Alia. When his eyes fall on the ship, he looks at its guns, and starts running towards it while Alia keeps dodging the dyrulv's attacks acrobatically.

CUT TO:

INT. REBEL SHIP — DAY

Hilen runs up the cargo door and hurries towards the cockpit. He runs past the unconscious forms of the four rebels Alia stunned, and bolts into the cockpit, where he finds Eni, Aro, and Nestia.

ARO

L1 is bringing the ship al—

HILEN

No time!

Hilen sits in the captain's chair and starts pressing buttons. He seems completely familiar with the ship's controls. In the viewport, we can see Alia still jumping and dodging the dyrulv as best she can.

HILEN

Captain, I need someone on a gun.

ARO

Understood.

Aro rushes and climbs up to the gunports. Eni gets closer to Hilen.

NESTIA

How did you turn the ship on so fast?

HILEN

It's an old mandalorian model. Practically grew up in one of this.

NESTIA

I've never seen controls like this...

Hilen moves a few switches, then picks up a transceiver.

HILEN

Guns are powered, captain.

He puts the transceiver back and lifts the ship of the ground with the controls to turn it and face directly in the direction of the Dyrulv.

HILEN

Of course you haven't. That's how we made them, so no one else could handle these ships.

CUT TO:

EXT. CLEARING — DAY

The ship lifts off. Alia is distracted by it and a huge paw falls on her. Something cracks. She's trapped from the waist down, and the huge muzzle of the dyrulv inches closer as it emits a low, low growl from its throat.

SFX ALIA'S LEG

(crack)

ALIA

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

DYRULV

(growls lowly)

We hear one of the ship's guns go off and a small explosion behind the dyrulv immediately follows. It instinctively jumps forward, off Alia. The ship fires again near it, but far from Alia. The beast roars at the ship.

DYRULV

(roars)

CUT TO:

INT. GUN PORT OF THE REBEL SHIP — DAY

Aro aims to the ground, close to the dyrulv, opposite its cave to drive back in there.

ARO

Get in there, you bastard.

He shoots twice.

CUT TO:

EXT. CLEARING — DAY

The shots go off near the dyrulv, who jumps away from them. Another shot hits right in front of it. The force of it is enough to knock it back. It gets up on all fours again with its ears and tail down.

DYRULV

(whines)

It runs off into its cave. Alia looks at it and, when it's out of sight, lets her head rest on the snow.

ALIA

Stupid beast.

The rebel ship gets closer, and lands between her, and the cave. Out of it come Aro, Eni, Hilen and Nestia at a run. Aro kneels down next to her.

ARO

You OK?

Alia looks him in the eyes and just shakes her head with a sardonic expression.

NESTIA

Her leg looks pretty bad.

ARO

We'll take care of that at Indi's.

The JP-TO01 appears above them, hovering down slowly. On the floor, the cargo door goes down.

ARO

Let's get inside, people! Hilen, carry Alia to her room. I'll go get our cuffs back so those rebels can leave when they wake up.

NESTIA

I'll go with you, just in case.

ARO

Before you do that, tell me your name.

NESTIA

It's Nestia. I thought you said Indi had sent you for me.

ARO

She did. Just wanted to make sure you were our mission. Set your blaster to stun or give it to me. I don't want any more casualties here.

ENI

What about those two we found inside, sir? The others will want to look for them.

Aro takes in a deep breath and lets it out.

ARO

I'll record a message and send it to them.

ENI

But the bodies…

Aro kneels in front of Eni.

ARO

Do you think we can go back in there for them and come back alive?

She shakes her head regretfully.

ARO

You have your orders, then. Be careful with Alia, Hilen.

Everyone moves. Hilen carefully takes Alia in his arms while Eni holds her leg as still as possible. Aro and Nestia jog towards the rebels ship.

CUT TO:

INT. ALIA'S ROOM

The door to Alia's room opens. Eni and Hilen carry her inside and lay her down on her bed carefully.

HILEN

There we go.

Alia winces as she's let on to the mattress, but keeps her pain to herself.

ENI

(concerned)

Do you need anything?

ALIA

Just some water.

ENI

I'll be right back.

Eni steps out of the room. The door slides shut behind her. Hilen considers something for a moment, then makes a decision and moves towards the door, but stops before opening it.

HILEN

You were great out there. Thanks for distracting it so I could get away.

Alia nods.

ALIA

(painfully)

Yeah. No problem.

HILEN

Let me get out of your way, then.

He turns to open the door, but Alia interrupts him.

ALIA

I do have a lightsaber.

Hilen turns around again to look at her. Alia points at the patch on her eye.

ALIA

It caused this and I never used it again.

HILEN

Understandably. What about that episode of rage back in Ryloth?

ALIA

That's harder to explain.

Hilen gives her a small, frustrated smile.

HILEN

Well, that'll be for another day, then. Thanks again.

He steps out, and Eni comes in with a glass of water for Alia. She gives it to her and kneels on the floor next to the bed.

ENI

I'm glad you're…

ALIA

Not dead.

ENI

It was lucky that Hilen knew how to operate that ship.

ALIA

It was a ship. Nothing special about it.

ENI

He said it was a mandalorian ship. Nestia said she'd never seen controls like those. Mandalorians make them different on purpose, he said. We wouldn't have been able to fire the guns if he hadn't been there.

Alia drinks from her glass.

ALIA

I should have thanked him, then.

ENI

I'm sure you will. Do you want to be alone?

ALIA

For a while. Yeah.

ENI

Try to sleep. You won't feel the pain then.

Eni walks out of the room, and Alia turns off the light. She closes her eye, and breathes in deeply, starting to meditate. Her expression slowly softens.

CUT TO:

EXT. CLEARING — DAY

The JP-TO01 lifts off the ground and flies into the sky, leaving the rebel ship behind.

CUT TO:

INT. COCKPIT OF THE JP-T001 — DAY

Aro and Nestia sit in the cockpit. Aro moves the controls to stir the ship.

NESTIA

So you're that Aro I've heard so much about.

ARO

Don't know.

NESTIA

Indi can't really keep her mouth closed about you.

ARO

(slightly surprised)

You must really be close to her if she talks about me with you.

NESTIA

I am. But I suppose you know nothing about me.

ARO

I don't.

A few seconds of silence pass.

NESTIA

You trust her. Completely.

ARO

What do you mean?

NESTIA

You're not asking anything about me. Even though I'm wearing imperial garb. Did she ask you not to?

ARO

She didn't have to.

A few more seconds pass. Nestia looks intently at Aro.

NESTIA

You're not just mercenaries or bounty hunters, are you?

Aro keeps looking ahead. Through the viewport, we can see the they're passing some clouds, and the sky still looks blue.

ARO

Not sure what you mean.

NESTIA

You didn't kill those rebels, and you did all you could not to shoot directly at that animal. You didn't steal anything from the rebel ship, and everyone in your team is extremely capable except for that girl.

ARO

We're showing her the ropes.

NESTIA

And that young woman is something more than capable, isn't she.

ARO

Let's make something clear.

The sky turns darker to indicate they're exiting the atmosphere of Schne.

ARO

Indi sent us for you, which means she trusts you. But if anyone hears about Alia—

NESTIA

My lips are sealed, captain Aro.

ARO

Good. L1, calculate our path to Ryloth.

The astrodroid connects itself to the ship's computer.

L1

(beeps)

NESTIA

So what are you? You're noble, but don't work with the rebellion. Your scrupules go against the empire's doctrine. You clearly won't do anything for money, but depend on illicit investment for your livelihood. If not mercenaries or bounty hunters, what are you?

ARO

Drifters. Ghosts. Rogues.

NESTIA

Paladins.

Aro raises an eyebrow with skepticism and turns slightly to give Nestia a puzzled look.

ARO

You're too romantic, Ms. Nestia.

NESTIA

Romantically right.

L1

(beeps)

ARO

Alright…

He activates the hyper propulsors.

ARO

Let's go.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE — JP-TO01

Behind the ship, we see it's propulsors activate, and the ship disappears into hyperspace

CUT TO:

BLACK SCREEN

Over the black screen, we see the logo and title of this story

END SCREEN

A Star Wars Legend: Paladins


End file.
